THis is a unique story
by The Hero 010
Summary: after The Son of Neptune, while the ship is floating towards Rome, the campers get a.. from Rachel. It's a prophecy, right? New scenes with Percy, Annabeth and a special someone!
1. Chapter 1

All of us have been waiting for The Mark of Athena for a while, and have either read or wrote to pass the time. We have written about our Expectations for The Mark of Athena, the gang (or some of them) reading Percy's books, truth or dare between campers, campers hosting game shows, and the occasional O.C. Here are several of the themes combined, the campers read the Battle of the Labyrinth while the seven are away (normally I would have Percy in it, but I'll save him the embarrassment) and every other chapter will be those campers doing truth and dare. This is for people who are up to-date on the HOO series, so I hope you've read the Son of Neptune.

Chapter 1 the Dare, and the Truth

Conner had just been found hot wiring the camp's bus to escape from a camper he had pranked. He ran off and hid, when he suddenly heard a voice say 'truth or dare?'

Yes, this is very short, but since this is the introduction, I wanted it to be dramatic (don't worry, both chapters 1 and 2 were posted on the same day)!


	2. Chapter 1 continued

You saw the disclaimer in chapter 1, right, so I don't need to show it again, right? Right.

Clarisse's point of view (on a happy day)

During the campfire, Rachel was whispering to Chiron whose eyes widened. The strolls also herd and started laughing.

She herd Chiron call a council meeting and she started to head towards the reck room. She caught up with Connor and asked what was going on. "Oh, Clarisse, apparently, there is a book series about Percy, and Apollo has given Rachel one of the books."

"Let's get this over with."

(P.S. the truth or dare will be on the ship)

Percy's point of view

I was sitting at the helm of the ship when suddenly an idea struck me. We were sailing across the biggest ocean, the Atlantic, and what better way to spend time then to play truth or dare?

Once every one was gathered, I immediately looked to Jason and said "Truth or Dare?" He said "Truth"

(From now On I will list the questions with the asker at the end, and then the responses/actions after)

"What was the most difficult monster you have faced?" PJ

"Oh, I would say the sea serpent, due to the fact that I needed a god's help to defeat it." JG

"Frank, Truth or dare?" JG

"Dare!" FZ

"I dare you to turn into a… flamingo!" JG

Frank did as told and flew to part of the ship, and then came back and pooped on Jason's head.

Percy summoned some water and cleaned Jason's head off to keep the peace.

Frank changed back and then cheerfully asked Leo the T or D question.

Leo said "truth"

What is your favorite food?

Fruit loops! LV

Piper, t or d? LV

"Dare!" P

"I dare you too… charm speak Jason to swim in the ocean!" LV

She did as told and then after two minutes Percy went in and got him, and came back with a cold-looking Jason.

DONE WITH CHAPTER 1

WHAT DO YOU THINK? GOOD, BAD?

Flames are OK, even though I will cry ;)

(Seriously if you think this story is lame and boring, then burn me! Flames are fine, and if I am doing good then say… fruit loops ;D)


	3. Chapter 3

So, thanks for the reviews, and hopefully I get more readers; sorry I haven't updated, but I will still continue the story, now beginning after the Mark of Athena…

(Percy's P.O.V.)

I hated monsters. They came at the worst times, and never played fair. Annabeth and I were reviewing what had happened the following day, Annabeth's ordeal with the spider, and my day with the ship. While we talked Annabeth ate Ambrosia for her broken leg.

After a bit I asked her "Truth, or dare?" Mainly I was asking to take her mind off the pain, but she looked up, and grinned.

"Dare, of course." Annabeth replied, the light from my sword reflecting in her eyes.

"I dare you to …try to post on Facebook!"

Annabeth reluctantly got out her laptop, and started looking for internet access.

"I... I got it! We have internet!" She replied, laughing.

Quick as a snake, she snapped her head towards me and asked "Truth, or dare?"

"Truth." I did not know what I was getting myself into.

The only time I managed to trip her up was when I asked her what was the most disgusting thing she had ever stepped in, to which she replied with "cow pie."

After a few hours I heard a noise. I looked at Annabeth to be sure that I had not imagined it, and she looked back at me and shook her head in an affirmative nod, and then tilted her head to the left.

Fast as a cat, I leapt a good five feet up, uncapped my pen, to face a smiling giant.

The giant was Bob, The titan. After a very lengthy discussion, he explained that Hades had banished him to Tartarus, because of he had somehow displeased Hades' wife, the lady with the very long flower name. So Bob was down here, fending off Gaia's minions, when suddenly a hole appeared, where Percy had fallen. Percy explained to Annabeth who Bob was, and how they had come to meet.


End file.
